Since cutting chips and machining oils are deposited on a machined work, a process for removing the cutting chips and the machining oils through washing is inevitably performed after the work has been machined.
Conventionally, in such a washing process, fleon, ethane, etc. are used as washing liquids.
Such washing liquids such as fleon and ethane are excellent in their cleaning efficiency but may cause environmental pollution, and therefore, their use will inevitably be inhibited in the near future.
For this reason, various kinds of washing liquids have been proposed for use in place of fleon and ethane and have been practically used. However, waste liquids of most of the proposed washing liquids may not be thrown out as they are after the washing process, and a special dealer must be retained for disposing the waste liquids as industrial wastes. Therefore, there has been a problem that considerable expenses must be born and that public nuisance may be caused in some cases.
For this reason, there has been desired for a washing apparatus which can be adapted for washing a work without using fleon or ethane and without using other types of washing liquids which involve the problem in their disposal. In connection with such a washing apparatus, there has been desired for an oily water separation device operable to efficiently separate oily water after the washing process, and there has been desired for an activated carbon filtration device operable to provide clean filtrate.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a washing apparatus which is operable to efficiently perform a washing process by using water, and which permits the washing liquid to be used in a recycle manner without being discharged to the outside as waste liquid, and which brings reduction of the washing costs, and which can inhibit environmental pollution and public nuisance attendant thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a washing apparatus which may improve the washing efficiency by substantially entirely removing the sludges or oils deposited on materials to be washed and to reliably separate the removed sludges and oils from each other through both an impinging action of high-pressurized washing liquid and an impinging action of fine bubbles on the materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a washing apparatus which may minimize residual sludges and oils in a bubbling section after removal and separation by bubbles in the bubbling section.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a washing apparatus in which removal of sludges and separation of oily water is performed in a two-stage manner so as to reliably and smoothly perform removal of the sludges and separation of the oily water and in which the life of the washing apparatus is improved.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a washing apparatus in which a washing process is efficiently performed in two vessels including a first bubbling vessel and a second bubbling vessel.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an oily water separation device which is best suited to a washing apparatus.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an oily water separation device in which the separation of oily water can be efficiently performed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an oily water separation device in which the separation of oily water can be performed with excellent accuracy.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an oily water separation device in which the separation capability of a coalescer is excellently maintained so as to permit efficient separation of oily water.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an oily water separation device which is simple in construction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an oily water separation device in which washing water can be effectively utilized without disposal.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an activated carbon filtration device which is optimal for use with a washing apparatus.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an activated carbon filtration device which may obtain clean filtrate liquid including no fine particles of activated carbon mixed therein when starting a filtration process.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an activated carbon filtration device which may reliably prevent fine particles of activated carbon from flowing out from the device by means of a filter.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an activated carbon filtration device which improves the degree of freedom in selection and design of a supporting member for a filter and which is economic to manufacture and efficient in use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an activated carbon filtration device in which a filter can be easily and reliably mounted and in which fine particles of activated carbon are reliably prevented from flowing out from the device.